Teddy Bear BandAid
by AllHandsLinked
Summary: The story of how Blaine and Kurt both find themselves getting way too sentimental over a teddy bear.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine felt Kurt's lip on his, so familiar, so filled with memories. And then in rushed the overwhelming sadness of what he knew was coming next.

Kurt's lips disappeared and Blaine opened his eyes at the loss.

"I just really can't deal with you right now. Come back when you have all of your conflicting emotions sorted out."

Kurt's door closed with a quiet thud. Blaine heard the lock click into place. Frustration and anger at the fight welled up inside of him. It wan't his fault! But it ended up losing him everything anyway. His fist made contact with Kurt's door once solidly before he could restrain himself. He felt his face twisted and contort with pain. Slowly he pushed himself away and then slide down to the floor.

Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kurt; 'I never claimed to be perfect, but I wanted to try for you. Please come out so we can talk about this.'

Blaine waited looking down at the "sent" screen on his phone.

One minute. He heard Kurt's phone receive the text on the other side of the door.

Two minutes. _Please respond Kurt._

Three. Looked back to his phone hoping for a text.

Four. Time to take action.

Blaine opened a new text box and started typing. He didn't want to have to do this. But if Kurt wouldn't come out and talk to him reasonably he had no choice.

* * *

"Are you positive I won't die?" Blaine asked Wes eying their handy work carefully.

"You will probably be fine," Wes said adjusting Blaine's harness.

"Don't forget this!" David yelled, running across the field, paper in hand. "Remember the deal."

"Thanks," Blaine responded dead-panning. How he had hoped David had forgotten.

Wes started hosting as David waved from the ground. "On three jump, Blaine!" Wes called. "One, Two, THREE!"

Blaine jumped and found himself soaring in through Kurt's window, David's old cape fluttering weakly behind him. From the corner of his eye he saw Kurt fall behind his bed. Blaine took a moment to shut the window to secure their privacy.

When he turned again Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes over his bed spread.

"Were the gloves and the leotard too much? David insisted..." Blaine tugged at his gloves nervously, and looked down at the giant 'S' on his chest.

"What. What. What are you doing?" _Not the best response from Kurt, but better then a 'get out of here Blaine!' _

Blaine slowly pulled the sheet of paper that David had given him out of his belt, and read it out loud. "Oh Kurt, here I am your Superman, come to rescue you and take you away in my lovingly strong arms." Blaine stepped closer to the bed and show Kurt the bottom of the page. "And David drew a little picture to go along with it."

Kurt's hands went to his mouth and his eyes welled. Then a sobbing sound came from between his fingers

"That's ridiculous." Kurt was full-out laughing at Blaine now.

"_They_ made me. I also have to do dress like Clark Kent for them this weekend." Blaine waited for Kurt's laughter to subside, then held his arms out and turned, slowly. "What do you think?"

"You _don't_ want honest opinion, Blaine. Just spare yourself." Kurt said moving around the bed to stand in front of Blaine

"Ok." Blaine had to look away from Kurt's shinning eyes, instead he stared steadfast at a point on the floor. "Listen Kurt..."He moved closer to Kurt "I was stupid and I'm sorry."

"But you meant what you said." Blaine looked back to Kurt at his words and found that Kurt too had looked away.

"I meant to make you happy, and if it doesn't then we can change it, simple as that. But we can't if you won't talk to me about it." Blaine realized he was too close and stepped back to give Kurt the room he knew Kurt needed.

"Blaine. You... you want me to take it slow and the next minute you're sucking me off. You're right, we are taking things fast, but that's just how we are." Kurt sighed. "But to tell me to stop completely... what did I do wrong to make you not want me? You were supposed to be the one that I could count on making me feel wanted; I was ready to give you _everything_, damn it. And then I mess up and remind you of your past, which I know nothing about - even if you know all of mine and... What do you _want_ from me?"

"I don't want to lose you." He pleaded. "I was trying too hard to figure out what you needed when I should have let it be."Blaine took a breath and continued in a stronger voice. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid, and I haven't told you every little thing about my life, but it takes time. THIS takes time. Please give me that much, ok?" Blaine reached for Kurt.

Kurt moved away slightly, and Blaine's hand dropped "I'm sorry. I can't take you seriously in that getup..."

"Then what do YOU want from ME, Kurt?" Blaine started ripping open the front of the stupid costume, needing something _anything_ reassuring from Kurt right now.

Kurt sighed again. "Blaine. I just don't know. I really don't. We fight _so_ much..." Kurt couldn't even look at him anymore.

Blaine shut his eyes and searched once more for strength. "Do-do you want me to go?"

"No." Kurt took a step toward him. "What's _wrong _with us? It's like the only time we're not fighting is when we're fooling around..."

"...Which is why I suggested taking it slow in the first place! Just for a little while... Or we could just have sex and see if that fixes it." Kurt was so close he could feel his body heat or count the threads in his jacket, if he wanted to.

"Blaine, I'm not forcing you to have sex with me."

"I know, but maybe I should learn to let go a little." _I could do that for you. I just don't want to have to let go of you._ Blaine finished the thought.

"No, Blaine. I know how important this is to you." Kurt took another breath before resolutely continuing. "But what if... we still keep arguing?"

"Maybe we should come up with rules for arguments so we are not hurting the other person more than we have to." Blaine had read this had helped couples somewhere.

"...like that's really going to work." Kurt usually saved that level of distain in his voice for critiquing all waist-band styled pants.

"I don't know, but I am willing to try anything."

"Look, Blaine. It's not you... really, you're amazingly perfect and gorgeous and patient. It's me..."

"Tell me. Please." Blaine wanted to lean in further to bridge the gap, between them.

"Maybe I really wasn't ready for a relationship in general..."

Blaine's body stiffened with shock.

"A-are you braking up with me?"

"I don't want to, but it might be best for us. We only had one big fight as friends... even then, it was _my_ fault."

This was all just too painful for Blaine. "Well. Clearly I have just succeeded in making everything worse." Before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek. "Tell me when you have decided if you are going to tear my heart out. My door is always open to you Kurt." Blaine walked slowly out the door waiting for Kurt to stop him, or call him back. But Kurt was silent; all Blaine heared once more was the thud of the door as it shut behind him.

* * *

Blaine couldn't sleep that night and watched the sun come up with a sense of dread. The next thing he knew, he was being woken up by a distraught David and had to calm him down before getting dressed, almost missing first period.

That day, sleepwalking through the halls of Dalton, he is asked five times if he is high, seven if he is ill and once if he was a vampire by a very confused freshman.

All he could think of during class was the moment he could crawl back into his bed and hide from the rest of the world.

* * *

Warm. Safe. Dark. Quiet. Blaine relaxed under covers of his blankets. Here there was nothing to bug him or remind him of K-...anything. Just calm and... Wes PULLING ON HIS FEET?

Suddenly all blankets were stripped away and there was light and cold and Wes standing over him.

"Get up we are taking you out tonight mister!"

"Go away."

Wes turned to David. "Shot?" David passed him the energy drink solemnly.

"Open up Blaine!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF...! Fine. I will go out with you!" Threw himself off the bed and picked up the first two items he sees that are club appropriate. _They probably clash and if Kur- __**Stop it**__!_

* * *

Blaine vaguely remembered Wes and David supporting him across campus as he sang lewd drinking songs into the night. He certainly remembered them forcing him into pyjamas and tucking him in under the covers.

"...and **then** i said. 'i will take it all off for you, Kurt, and i did!" Blaine explained as he sloshed around under the covers, trying to get comfortable.

"I'm sure you did," Wes agreed mildly as he put the discarded clothes on the back of Blaine's desk chair.

"You are going to stay here until we come get you tomorrow, right?" David cooed as he tucked a white-haired teddy bear under Blaine's arm.

Blaine nodded sincerely, cuddling the bear close to his body under the heavy blankets.

"Ok, good night," Wes and David softly crept out the door turning of Blaine's light as they went.

Blaine rolled on his side and looked out of the window. The moon was still bright. Happy memories rushes over him of the moonlight on his face beneath the willow tree on the far end of campus, a movie and a picnic basket, and Kurt's eyes flashing sliver with a smile. Blaine held the bear even closer trying to replicate the feeling of holding the boy he loved in his arms that perfect night, on their first official date as boyfriends.

Blaine felt the sobs building once more. It helped a little to have the bear to hold onto, as much as he hated to admit it. Poor Kurt with no one at all. No one to take care of him, or hold him.

_...but you're still going to sleep next to me, right? I don't like sleeping alone._ Blaine remembered Kurt telling him Kurt's first night sleeping at Dalton_...I honestly can't sleep alone. Not even at home._

Now Kurt was alone. Blaine had to go to him. Had to see him. Had to fix this, so Kurt wouldn't have to be alone tonight.

Holding tight to the teddy Blaine wandered out of his room, bumping into walls slightly as he walked. He stopped at Kurt's door. He raised his and knocked, wincing when he realized that the knock came out louder than he had intended.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt said rubbing the sleep put of his eyes.

" i wuz just. i wuz just remembering lasttime i wuz drunk. and i ended up in your bed. and i thought it wuz funny cuz now. i want to be in your bed. buti wasnt. i was in my bed. which is where i should have been the first time." Blaine took a breath and his head fall, catching sight of the bear that was still in his arms. "have you met my bear?" He offered.

"No, I don't believe I have. Come inside, Blaine." Kurt said stepping slightly to one side, resigned.

"his name is not Blaine. my name is Blaine his name is..." He looked down again at the bear. " i dont know what his name is to be honest. david gave him to me today. wes and david. this is their furry child. Is his name wavid then?"

"Wavid's a great name. Nice to meet you, Wavid. Won't the both of you please come inside before someone sees you?" This time Kurt's voice was a little a bit more forceful, a little bit more commanding. But this was not what Blaine wanted either.

"i can't" Blaine had to get out. He pushed back against the door frame. When had he started leaning against the door frame? "you hate me and i was going to give you space."

"Then why'd you show up here, Blaine? I don't hate you. We're friends."

" i cant" he repeated, drawing Wavid closer for strength. "i should go..." Blaine turned and started away from Kurt. Stairs. Stairs were a good idea. That would get him away. He walked towards them.

Then Kurt was beside him again, drawing him back. "You can sleep in my bed if you stay with me."

Kurt's arms felt so good, Blaine couldn't help but return the gesture. Kurt still smelled so right beside him. And Blaine wanted to sleep in Kurt's bed again so bad. "can wavid sleep with us? he doesn't like to be alone."

"Of course. Silly Blaine. I like Wavid. He's cute." _But do you think I'm cute?_ Kurt slowly moved them both, still connected, back to his room and put Blaine carefully onto the bed.

"We're here, bab- Blaine."

Blaine looked down at Wavid. Remembering why he had come, and more importantly why he had stayed away.

"What's the matter, Blaine?" _I still love you._ Blaine's tears cried, streaming down his face.

"stupid guys at the bar kept reminding me of you. i would see one and be like "Kurt's hair is better" or "Kurt would never wear that" and then i would think of you and it hurt cuz you weren't thinking of me."

"You don't know that, Blaine." He felt Kurt's hand brush a curl off his forehead and it took everything in him not to lean into the caress. "Aren't you tired? You should sleep."

" i shouldn't." He looked down at Kurt's rumpled comforter. "we have only happy memories here. I just came to..." He pushed Wavid into Kurt's chest. "here, i know you don't like sleeping alone. neither does wavid, you need your sleep." He leaned in brushed his lips lightly against Kurt's cheek, letting go of wavid and forcing himself out. Out the door. Out of Kurt's life. Out in the cold.

Blaine didn't even hear Kurt calling him back as the door slammed shut between them.

* * *

Blaine woke up to see a worried looking Wes standing over him.

"We have been searching for you all morning. It is almost time for class." Wes offered him a hand.

Blaine licked his lips trying to drum up some moisture, and let Wes's hands pull him out of the prickly rose bush he had fallen asleep on last night.

"Let's get you back to your room."

Blaine nodded his consent as Wes lead him back to the school.

* * *

Forty minutes till classes start and Blaine slipped on his jacket in time to hear a knock at his door.

"Come in." He got a flash of a very hastily put together Kurt, uniform mussed, hair not laying totally perfectly and one shoe still untied, and then Kurt's arms are around Blaine's waist, filling in all the wholes that alcohol had failed to the night before.

"Blaine. I was so worried..." Blaine pats him on the shoulder, not quite sure if this was another weighted comment or not.

"I'm sorry if I caused you emotional distress, Kurt," Blaine is frightened at how detached he sounded.

Kurt stiffened and pulled back. "Sorry," he mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

The last thing Blaine wanted to do was hurt Kurt more. "No, it's okay." he soothed reaching out to Kurt. "I mean." He brought him into his chest and let his nose rest in the contours of his neck, inhaling his smell. "I'm sorry I worried you last night. I shouldn't have drank that much."

"God, Blaine. Don't ever do that to me again. I told you to stay..." Kurt's fingers dug deeper into his sides, as if that would make him stay this time. Like Blaine needed an excuse.

"I couldn't." He tried to explain, to lessen Kurt's guilt. "I didn't want you to be alone again, but I couldn't stay. It hurt too much to be in that bed where we made love with you and not be able to hold you like I wanted to. I'm sorry."

"You could have held me." Blaine felt Kurt's hot breath on his ear and his breathing caught.

"...But then I would have wanted to keep you, and that's not fair." Blaine tried to put some physical distance between them. It was all too easy to forget, with Kurt in his arms, that they were no longer together. He reminded himself of this as he turned away.

"Blaine."Kurt grabbed onto his arm. "I can't do this... be without you..."

"What are you saying Kurt?" Blaine swallowed and looked into his eyes."You want me back? You never lost me. You love me again? I never stopped. You can't live without me? I survived for two whole days without my heart."

"I can live without you, Blaine. But I don't see much point in it." Blaine saw the pain in Kurt's eyes and the effort it took him to hold back tears, teeth embedded in his bottom lip.

In that moment his heart softened and he remembered the promise he made to Kurt's father. He opened his arms, and Kurt rushed into them. Trying to make himself as small as possible at first so as not to be kicked out again.

"I missed you so much, Blaine." Relief was thick in Kurt's voice as Blaine held him.

"Don't leave me like that again, ok?" Blaine murmured. "We have to get to class."

"Damn it. I'll see you later then?" Kurt unwrapped himself and looked up to Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine agreed kissing Kurt briefly. "Go. I have to finish getting all my books together."

Blaine sat down on the bed watching as Kurt headed off to class and he wondered, for the first time, if he was strong enough for a relationship like this.

* * *

**A/N: so this is an portion of a RP that a friend and I are writing. So i would like to thank Dorogaya for allowing me to re-write our favorite scene. (i was sad when i had to cut my two favorite David scenes from this though :( )**

**Another huge thank-you to pineappletop92 who looked over it for me!**

**Please deposit a portion of your thoughts in my review box if you have the time and inclination. It would be very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: stars the same day as the last chapter. **

* * *

Blaine slips around a corner and listens intently, willing his beating heart to be quiet for a few seconds. No footsteps. He might have actually been able to lose David and his mothering and Wes with his remorseful gaze. Blaine was more exhausted by those two than the late night and the early classes this morning combined. Not that he had the brain power to focus in class anyway.

Blaine slipped into Kurt's room to find him already snuggled up on his bed looking thoroughly rumpled, and incomparably adorable.

Kurt blinked up at him through half closed eyelids.

"'Allo, babe." Kurt's voice reluctantly rumbles from Kurt's chest.

The 'babe' makes everything in Blaine's crummy day that much better. Blaine dropped his books on the floor and crawled into the blanket pile beside Kurt.

"Not being with you did nothing for my grades, you know, another reason why we should be together." Blaine laid his head on the pillow and a yawn forces its way up and out closing his eyes for him.

Blaine felt Kurt's head tentatively press against his chest and when Blaine just smiled the full weight of it rested against him.

"Are you sure it wasn't the drinking?" Kurt quipped; Blaine heard the laugh in his voice.

"That would explain today, but I was just as wrecked yesterday." Blaine opened one eye to look down at the back of Kurt's head "Kiss me?"

Kurt shifted, meeting Blaine's eyes and resting a hand on Blaine's stomach. Kurt sat up a little and pressed their lips together. Blaine let his eyes fall closed again. This kiss was everything warm and gentle; Blaine pressed back just as lightly and moved one of his hands to rest firmly on Kurt's lower back.

The hand Kurt rested on Blaine stomach twists itself in Blaine's shirt.

Blaine tested the give of Kurt's lips a little more as he pressed his own in deeper into the kiss. Kurt let out a sigh, echoing Blaine's contentment. Kurt let his body rest a little more onto Blaine, who wrapped a leg around Kurt's to keep him there.

Blaine's lips tingled as Kurt pulled away; the muscles in his stomach contracted and forced him up to steal a soft peck.

Kurt cuddled back into Blaine, tucking his head between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Blaine questioned the warm boy on top of him.

"A little... aren't you?" Kurt pressed in closer and his arm snaked around Blaine's waist.

"Kind of." Blaine murmured into his hair noncommittally. "Is that Wavid?" Blaine reached over and picked up the bear. He had not had a good look at it last night. It was rather a cute thing and it seemed like Kurt had brushed its fur until its coat gleamed.

"Why... Yes. It is." Kurt moved away from Blaine to look indulgently at the bear. "He looks kind of... naked." Kurt sat up and took off his tie, putting it around the bear's neck. "Do you want to sleep with him tonight?"

"I want to sleep with you." Blaine blushed and looked more intently at the bear in his hands, which was dwarfed by the tie Kurt had put on him. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks "I mean. I got used to sleeping beside you." He snuck a glanced up at Kurt from under his lashes, he hoped that Kurt hadn't taken it the wrong way.

Kurt smiled passively. "Well, then, you're free to stay the night."

"Do you want me to stay? Or have you gotten used to sleeping on your own now?"

"Well, I just wasn't sure if you'd want to after... I'm always happy to have you sleep with me."

Blaine rubbed at his face with one hand. He hated all this careful manoeuvring something made even harder to figure out with his pounding head. "Stupid hangover." He groaned honestly.

"I'm surprised you're still functioning. You were _trashed_ last night." Kurt shifted gears quickly, worry coloring his tone.

"Don't remind me. I only remember about half the things I did and said. I think it is out of a sense of self preservation more than anything." Blaine swallowed. He remembered flashes; the lights, Wes and David, bodies moving together with the beat.

He came out of his reverie to see Kurt biting his lip. Blaine knew Kurt only did this when he was concerned enough to forget his strict moisturizing regime for his lips.

"Hopefully Wes and David looked after you."

"Kurt, I woke up in a rosebush... I still have the thorn marks. That is Wes and David looking after me." Blaine felt the heavy amusement in his words.

Kurt's eyes widened. "A rosebush?" Kurt sat up fully and pulled Blaine's shirt up from the bottom, he trailed his hands over Blaine's sides, finding the bruises and scratch marks. "You should've stayed with me, Blaine." Kurt said fingers tracing a large mark on Blaine's rib cage.

"The rosebush was worth it, so that we could make-up this morning." Blaine reminded him.

"Idiot," Kurt chided. "We would've made up anyway."

Blaine felt his face break into a large, mischievous smile. "Well now I have you to tend to my wounds."

Kurt cast a disapproving look at Blaine from not taking this as seriously as Kurt deemed appropriate. "How could you have fallen asleep? You look so... I've never seen so much black and blue."

"Well. I didn't so much fall sleep as black out." Blaine admitted looking down at the flesh Kurt's wandering fingers had revealed. He had to admit it did look bad, much worse than it felt at any rate. "I'm pretty sure that some of those were from the mosh pit last night."

"How could Wes and David take you _drinking_?" Kurt snapped.

"I wasn't thinking straight. My defences were down."Blaine tried not to remember why he had been that sad. Sad enough not to question the drinks that Wes and David had given him.

"I'm not mad at you, Blaine. Just them. You could've gotten hurt... or worse!" Blaine could hear the impending sob at the end of Kurt's sentence.

"What's worse than me getting hurt?" Blaine prodded Kurt's worries gently.

"You'd find something worse." Kurt said after a pause with finality. Kurt's thumb ran over a particularly nasty looking bruise on Blaine, making Blaine wince.

"That's me I'm trouble." He tried to feebly lighten the mood.

Kurt repentantly pulled Blaine shirt back down and pulled his hands away. "I hope nothing else happened."

"You are going to have to be more specific. Lots of things happened." Blaine pushed. He wanted Kurt to say it.

"Nothing too bad, I mean. I just worry about you." Kurt evaded.

"I do remember Wes being hit on by this one guy, David got really possessive." Blaine offered to let Kurt off the hook.

It seemed to work and some of the darkness was wiped from Kurt's face as he imagined David's reaction. "Oh. Those two. When are they going to admit they are practically dating?"

"I don't know." Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms, silently apologizing for not remembering something to put Kurt's fears to rest. "I think it is amusing to watch, and they do really love their girlfriends."

"They do." Kurt stiffened; Blaine could feel as he looked at Blaine's neck.

Blaine let him go. "I should get up and change into something more comfortable."

Kurt scooted away, looking at the floor. "Go change." He commanded. Blaine got off the bed and crossed the room, gathering his book bag as he went. He knew Kurt was struggling with something, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Meet me in my room later?" Blaine asked. Pausing at the door.

"After I get some work done, okay?" Kurt smiled up at him sadly.

Blaine blew Kurt a kiss. "Ok. Bring Wavid." He closed the door behind him and padded sadly to his room, pulling out an assigned book to read while he waited for Kurt to come back to him.

* * *

Blaine had let his mind wander, thinking about the protagonist's plight. He adjusted his glasses on the face and shifted to find a more comfortable position, adjusting his pyjama pants accordingly.

A soft knock pulls him back to the real world; he realizes that he had been dozing with the book he was supposed to be reading resting on his chest. Kurt walked into his room, holding Wavid careful.

Blaine blinked. "What did you dress Wavid in?"

"It's our uniform. Isn't it obvious?" Kurt plucked at the hand sown blazer nervously. Blaine could tell Kurt had put a lot of effort into replicating the outfit perfectly.

"That is so perfect. I love it." Blaine sat up and placed his book on the side table.

"How's the book coming along?" Kurt asked, placing Wavid on the desk facing Blaine.

"Ok, I have to have it read it for next Monday. Did you get all your work done?" Blaine patted the space beside him which Kurt took gingerly.

"Yeah."

"Are we ok? You seem distant."

"I'm fine. Just tired." The smile on Kurt's voice is belied by the quiver in his voice.

" What time is it?" Blaine leans around Kurt trying to see his alarm clock.

"Eightish." Kurt didn't even look up from his clasped hands.

"Would it be really sad for us to go to bed this early?" Blaine wondered aloud. "And more importantly does Wavid have pyjamas?"

"I can make them for him." Kurt offered demurely.

"And he will be the best dressed bear." Blaine said mock seriously.

That got a small laugh out of Kurt. "But he'll have to go without them tonight. I'm too tired to make them." Kurt made himself comfortable, lying back into Blaine's pillows.

"That is ok. I encourage nakedness in my bed." Blaine exaggerated the wink and turn to lie on his side beside Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesy gesture. "Don't I know..."

"What don't you know?" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's.

"I know everything." Kurt stuck his tongue out maturely.

"Like what do you know?" Blaine caressed his cheek.

"Oh... things." Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine could see some pain settled in those sharp blue eyes.

Blaine looked away and swallowed. "Do you know all the things that I can't remember from last night?"

"Some of it, yeah." Kurt reached up this time and brushed his fingers along a spot on Blaine's neck. "Like that there are hickeys here that I'm sure I didn't give you."

The words hit Blaine in the chest. A flash of another guy against him over takes him, a guy kissing him on the dance floor.

Blaine felt a stinging in his eyes. He closed them against the rush of water. "I... I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt sighed and sat up back to Blaine. "Hey. We were broken up. You were free to do whatever you wanted." He voice was strained and Blaine wanted to wrap his arms around him again.

Blaine put a hand on his back. He could feel Kurt stiffen at the touch. "I was stupid and I shouldn't have gone out and I'm sorry. It's no excuse. I can't even remember what happened exactly." Blaine leaned over trying to get a look at Kurt's face.

Kurt turned his head away from the scrutiny of Blaine's gaze. "It is fine, Blaine. You didn't cheat." Not that could heal the pain in Kurt's hunched figure.

"No. It is not fine. Kurt, tell me what I can do to make this hurt less."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Blaine. Stop." Kurt's voice shook as he brushed Blaine off and got up from the bed.

"I don't like to see you like this."

"Did you sleep with any of them?" Kurt turned and looked him at Blaine, naked emotion laid on his face. "Do you... _feel_ like you did, anyway...?"

"NO, I know I didn't. Wes and David left me for a while on the dance floor, but it was only for a little while." Blaine knew that Wes and David had pulled him away from many men that night, and dragged him home when Blaine would have kept parting.

"Good. I didn't know if I would be able to handle that right now." Kurt seemed to settle down a bit. He was reassured that Blaine hadn't done more than kiss another man.

"Please come here." Blaine begged, holding out his arms. They had just made everything alright again.

"Blaine." Kurt whined, putting more distance between them. He shook his head. "Not right now."

Blaine collapsed in on himself, holding his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry." He repeated. Kurt didn't know how sorry Blaine was. He couldn't if he did, he wouldn't be hurting Blaine like this again.

"It is okay, Blaine. But if you don't mind, maybe I should sleep alone." Kurt turn and walked to the door.

"If... if that's what you want." Blaine hid his face in his knees as he heard Kurt leave.

"Night." Kurt whispers on the other side of the closed door.

* * *

**A/N: this was my birthday gift to myself. :P I am so excited for Glee tonight! GAHHHHHHHHHHHH. I am going a little crazy, but thats ok. Only a little while left!**

**And as a note my beta hasn't had a crack at this yet... so i will get that done soon. i just wanted to post it today. **


End file.
